


Pre-Canon Timeline (0-699 PCE)

by The_Violet_Howler



Series: Red Rising Timeline Notes (Updated April 2020) [1]
Category: Red Rising Series - Pierce Brown
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Meta, Nonfiction, Spoilers, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Violet_Howler/pseuds/The_Violet_Howler
Summary: A loosely accurate timeline of the first seven centuries of the Post-Conquering Era, pieced together from references across all Red Rising novels and comics.
Series: Red Rising Timeline Notes (Updated April 2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560799
Kudos: 5





	1. 0-599 P.C.E.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I ended up deleting my original Red Rising timeline works here on AO3 due to some discussion on the wiki concerning the time frame of the novels, which lead me to re-examine my timeline of the series, as well as my notes, and realize various details I had missed or gotten wrong. 
> 
> So I decided the best thing to do, rather than continue to re-edit my existing timelines, was delete everything and start from scratch. 
> 
> Since we still have at least one more novel on the way along with two more volumes for the Sons of Ares comics, I will be coming back to add new details that are referenced in later novels. 
> 
> For the years of characters' births, I tried to be exact as possible, but if a character's age is only referenced as "early forties" or "late fifties," I leave it off the timeline until future novels or comics give a more precise range. (This applies to characters such as Wulfgar, Quicksilver, Harnassus, Atalantia, Rhone, Vela, and Pytha)
> 
> All sources are listed in the order they were published in order to avoid having to renumber them every time I add new information to the timeline.  
> 

### Pre-Conquering

#### 0-80 Years Pre-Conquering:

  * Humanity begins expanding beyond Earth and colonizing the rest of the solar system. [19, 20, 21] 



### 0-99 P.C.E. 

#### 0 PCE.

  * The Conquering. [19] 
    * The ruling Gold houses of Luna launch their invasion and conquest of Earth under the command of Silenius au Lune. 
    * After the conquest of Earth, the Golds spread Solocine into the atmosphere to sterilize the pre-Color human population. [25] 



### 100-199 P.C.E.

#### ~100 P.C.E.

  * The last pre-Color humans die off after being sterilized by Solocine. [19, 25] 



#### ~153 P.C.E.

  * Ice is carved from Europa and transported to Io to begin the terraforming process. [23, 28] 



### 200-299 P.C.E.

#### 200-235 P.C.E:

  * The first Red colonists are sent to Mars to initiate the terraforming process by mining for Helium-3. [01a, 03]



#### 236 P.C.E.

  * The first class of the Institute of Mars graduates. [04, 33, 35] 



#### 243-254 P.C.E.

  * The Dark Revolt. [16, 23, 31, 33, 36] 
    * The Obsidian warlord Kuthul leads a rebellion against Gold in an attempt to topple the Society.
    * During this time period, Luna is invaded by a foreign fleet, potentially part of the Obsidian rebellion.[15, 23, 31]
    * The rebellion is crushed, and the survivors flee into the Kuiper belt.
    * 90% of the remaining Obsidian population is liquidated by the Board of Quality Control, and Obsidian culture is re-engineered from a Mongolian-based patriarchy to a Norse-based matriarchy.
  * Lunese Carvers breed the first Mercurian Hydra as a commission for House Votum. [37]



### 300-399 P.C.E.

#### ~300-353.

  * Deepgrave Prison begins operation. [23, 30] 



### 400-499 P.C.E.

#### 400-436 P.C.E.

  * The other Colors migrate to Mars. [01b, 03]



#### 493 P.C.E.

  * The first dock in the Ganymede shipyard is built. [14, 23, 31]



### 500-599 P.C.E.

#### 520 P.C.E.

  * The VD Auroch-Z cosmosHauler _Vindabonda_ is built at the Venus shipyards. [26b] 



#### 521-553 P.C.E.

  * Lagalos mine is founded. [33, 38a]
  * The JBS _Pandora_ is built. [33, 38b]



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [01] RR Ch 09;  
> [a] “Reds were sent to Mars five hundred years ago.”  
> [b] “The other Colors came to Mars about three hundred years back, while our ancestors still toiled beneath the surface.”  
> [02] RR Ch 16; "Dancer is forty-one."  
> [03] Image depicting the Society logo encircled by the words Sacrifice, Obedience, and Prosperity. Captioned “The Sigil of the Society. 736 P.C.E. (Post-Conquering Era)” on Pierce Brown’s Facebook page circa July 18, 2014.  
> [04] GS Ch 04; “I am a Peerless Scarred. ArchPrimus of the 542nd class of the Institute of Mars.”  
> [05] GS Ch 06; “Reclusive now, he was the Sword of Mars and the Rage Knight for over sixty years.  
> [06] GS Ch 14;  
> [a] “Somewhere inside is the the nine-year-old girl who infamously started a riot by throwing diamonds from an aircar.”  
> [b] "A hundred years, or so I hear, not cracked by the pressures of office."  
> [07] GS Ch 22; "You're half my age. Shall I call you 'lord boy'? Or will you be offended?"  
> [08] GS Ch 28;  
> [a] “After more than a century of living, my body does not yet betray me.”  
> [b] “When your master, then simply called Nero, was seven, his father found himself in dispute with Julius au Bellona, Cassius’ grandfather.”  
> [c] “Twenty years later, Nero, who had always been considered an honorable and honest man, much unlike his wicked father, asked for Iona au Bellona’s hand in marriage.”  
> [d] “I attended, representing the Sovereign as the Rage Knight.”  
> [e] “Younger then, she convinced her father to give Nero the throne of Mars and his revenge; in return, she earned Nero’s support when she led the faction that overthrew and killed her father five years later.”  
> [09] GS Ch 46; “She was twenty-two when they killed her.”  
> [10] MS Ch 02; “Three months of interrogation, then nine months of solitary.”  
> [11] MS Ch 10; ““A Second Moon Rebellion. Sixty years after the Burning of Rhea,” I say with a slow smile, thinking of Mustang at the head of an entire planetary system.”  
> [12] MS Ch 37; “Did the Sons of Ares rob a deep space asteroid warehouse in in March, several days after your escape? About four months ago?”  
> [13] MS Ch 40;  
> [a] “But nine days after my triumph, the children of the Moon Lords, who were kept on Luna in the Sovereign’s court as insurance towards their parents’ political cooperation, escaped.”  
> [b] “Two days after that, the heirs of the fallen ArchGovernor Revus au Raa, who was killed at my Triumph, stole or destroyed the entirety of the Societal Garrison Fleet in its dock at Calisto."  
> [c] “Saturn and Uranus joined soon after that, and the Second Moon Rebellion began sixty years, two hundred and eleven days after the first.  
> [14] MS Ch 49; “It took two hundred fifty years… It’s how old the first dock there is.”  
> [15] MS Ch 57; “For five hundred years, no foreign fleet has passed beyond their borders.”  
> [16] MS Ch 60; “His grandmother’s Dawn Scepter lies on the table before him. A meter long length of gold and iron, it’s tipped with the triangle of the Society and the withered heart of the Obsidian warlord who led the Dark Revolt nearly 500 years ago.”  
> [17] MS Ch 61; “Her shoulders are weary though, pressed down by the weight of empire and the shadowed mass of a hundred years of sleepless nights.”  
> [18] https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ides_of_March “The Ides of March was a day in the Roman calendar that corresponds to 15 March. It was marked by several religious observances and was notable for the Romans as a deadline for settling debts. In 44 BC, it became notorious as the date of the assassination of Julius Caesar which made the Ides of March a turning point in Roman history.”  
> [19] Image of the first Iron Rain in the Conquering from SOA #1, Pg 4; Captioned “0 PCE” on Pierce Brown’s Facebook page crica March 29, 2017.  
> [20] Image depicting Varus au Celinius being abducted on the streets of Agea by Fitchner and his team SOA #1, Pg 6; Captioned “Agea, Mars 720 PCE” on Pierce Brown’s Facebook page circa March 29, 2017.  
> [21] SOA #1 Pg 1; “They say that the colonization of the solar system began eight centuries ago.”  
> [22] SOA#1 Pg 10; “No doubt that’s what the Board of Quality Control said when they chose to leave me on that rock thirty years ago.”  
> [23] IG Map; “The Solar System in the 10th year of the Solar War. Commissioned by Sovereign Virginia au Augustus, 753 PCE.”  
> [24] IG Ch 02; “My seventy-first. Though I do maintain one should stop counting after sixty.”  
> [25] IG Ch 06; “Didn’t even have to convert them to the Color hierarchy. Just had to wait a century for them to die out.”  
> [26] IG Ch 08;  
> [a] “A hundred years ago, she was top of the line, but she’s seen better days."  
> [b] “Built in the Venusian yards, circa 520 PCE.”  
> 


	2. 600-699 P.C.E.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note 1:** The exact date of the First Moon Lord Rebellion assumes that Darrow's triumph took place on March 15th, 742 PCE. The day of the week was calculated backwards from the confirmation that October 17, 753 PCE is a Tuesday, on the assumption that the Society and Solar Republic still follow the same 365-day-with-leap-years calendar that the real world does, and that 752 and 682 PCE are leap years.
> 
>  **Note 2:** Fitchner au Barca's narration in Sons of Ares #1 indicates him to be thirty years old at the time of his wife's death, but the time frame established in the comics makes that impossible, as Sons of Ares #4-6 establish that it has only been two years since he graduated the Institute. The only way to satisfy the "thirty years ago" narration over infant Fitchner being subjected to the Exposure while maintaining consistency with the time frame of the comics is if Fitchner was born at the very end of the 690s P.C.E. This would put him at 18 when he starts the Institute, and 19 after his graduation, making him twenty-one at the time of his wife's death.

### 600-699 P.C.E.

#### 638-640 P.C.E.

  * Magnus au Grimmus (The Ash Lord) is born. [32, 33, 35]
  * Lorn au Arcos is born. [08a, 33, 38] 



#### 641-643 P.C.E.

  * Octavia au Lune is born. [06a, 06b, 17, 23, 31, 33, 40]



#### 649 P.C.E.

  * Nero au Augustus is born. [08b, 08c, 08e, 11, 12, 13a, 13b, 18c, 18, 33, 40]



#### 650-652 P.C.E.

  * A nine-year-old Octavia au Lune starts a riot by throwing diamonds from an aircar. [06a, 06b, 17, 23, 31, 33, 40]



#### 653 P.C.E.

  * Scorpio au Votum is born. [33, 34a] 
  * The GD-17 Whisper-class frigate _Archimedes_ is built at the Ganymede dockyards. [23, 26a] 



#### ~654 P.C.E.

  * House San is founded. [33, 34b] 



#### 656 P.C.E.

  * House Augustus and House Bellona go to war with each other after a failed assassination attempt on the Bellona by Nero's father. [08b, 08c, 08e, 09, 10, 12, 13a, 13b, 13c, 18, 33, 40] 
    * The Bellona win the war and slaughter House Augustus. 
    * Only Nero is spared by ArchGovernor Cylus to preserve his bloodline. 



#### 670-675 P.C.E.

  * Lorn au Arcos is appointed to the post of Rage Knight by Sovereign Ovidius au Lune. [05, 08b, 08c, 08d, 08e, 10, 12, 13a, 13b, 13c, 18, 33, 40]



####  **676 P.C.E.**

  * Nero au Augustus marries Iona au Bellona. 
    * After the wedding, Nero kills his wife and sends her head in a box to her father with grapes stuffed in her mouth. [08c, 08e, 10, 12, 13a, 13b, 13c, 18, 33, 40] 
    * In exchange for his support in her future coup, Octavia convinces her father to make Nero the ArchGovernor of Mars. 
    * Sovereign Ovidius au Lune orders Lorn au Arcos to exterminate House Cylus. 



#### 681 P.C.E.

  * With the support of Nero and others, Octavia au Lune kills her father and takes the Morning Throne. [08e, 10, 12, 13a, 13b, 13c, 18, 33, 40] 



##### Monday August 27

  * The First Moon Lord Rebellion begins. [10, 12, 13a, 13b, 13c, 18, 33, 40] 
    * The moons of Saturn declare their independence from the Core. 



#### 682 P.C.E.<

  * The Burning of Rhea. [10, 11, 12, 33, 40] 
    * The Ash Lord obliterates Rhea, killing sixty million, in order to end the Moon Lords' Rebellion. 
  * Cedric cu Platuu (the steward of Silene Manor) is born. [23, 24]



#### 683 P.C.E.

  * Aja au Grimmus is born [23, 31, 41] 
  * Liago (the veterinarian for Sophocles) is born [23, 29]



#### 694 P.C.E.

  * Xenophon becomes an agent of Legio Zero Pavor Nocturnis. [33, 39] 



#### 696 P.C.E.

  * Dancer O’Faran is born. [02, 23, 27] 



#### 698 P.C.E.

  * Bryn of Cryossos is born. [09, 20]



#### 699 P.C.E.

  * Orion xe Aquarii is born. [07, 10, 12, 33, 39] 
  * Fitchner au Barca is born. [20, 22]



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [27] IG Ch 10; “She has been a shadow to my life ever since I beat her favorite son to death in a simple stone room sixteen years ago.”  
> [28] IG Ch 22; “But now, six hundred years after the first ice was carved from Europa and transported to Io, she has become the breadbasket of Ilium – as the Jovian Moon Lords prefer to call their cluster of moons.”  
> [29] IG Ch 23; "He's an old Yellow, maybe seventy?"  
> [30] IG Ch 27; “For four hundred years, Deepgrave Prison has crawled the abyssal plains of Earth’s oceans, sucking up the sins of Old Earth and punishing the sinners of the Society - murderers, rapists, terrorists, political prisoners.”  
> [31] IG Ch 47; “Ten years ago, the Dockyards of Ganymede were destroyed.”  
> [32] IG Ch 60; “When I first met the Ash Lord as a lancer to Augustus, he stood over seven feet in height and weighed as much as a Telemanus. At the time he was edging past a hundred.  
> [33] DA Map; “The Planet Mercury. Continent of Helios. Commissioned by Sovereign Virginia au Augustus, 754 PCE.”  
> [34] DA Ch 06;  
> [a] "He has also just eclipsed one hundred years of age, and is on his sixteenth paramour."  
> [b] “In the mind of the Votum Primus, the youth of Kalindora and her pitiful bloodline, one a scant three hundred years old, is of little concern.  
> [35] DA Ch 34; “We had him here. I think it was sixteen years ago. Just after the Institute. One of his first missions.”  
> [36] DA Ch 37; “Five hundred years before the Reds rebelled, the Obsidians nearly toppled the Society, led by a shadowy figure known as King Kuthul.”  
> [37] DA Ch 39; "Five hundred years ago, the Votum commissioned a sect of Lunese carvers to create them so that they might have something challenging to hunt."  
> [38] DA Ch 47;  
> [a] "A ship synonymous with House Julii. Nearly two hundred years old, a predator of the deep, and a veteran of a hundred battles, or something like that.  
> [b] "They take us to a barracks locker room. It's older than the rest of the ship. Some of the lockers look like those in Lagalos. At least two hundred years old, then."  
> [39] DA Ch 75; "In sixty years, it is the only order I have ever refused."  
> [40] DA Ch 91; “After I have received my debrief, I find Pax sitting with Holiday in the garden where my brother killed my father twelve years before.”  
> [41] HowlerPod Episode 31, “Pierce Brown Interview”, August 5th, 2019. Timestamp 20:16; “And it took four of them. Now, granted, four of them, you know, they’re wounded in various states, we got one missing a hand, but it still took four prime fighters in the prime of their age to take down like a sixty year old woman.”


End file.
